


欲念——《pay for sex》

by tangsuan



Category: jaeson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	欲念——《pay for sex》

《欲念》系列1——《Pay for sex》

 

大约是凌晨三点钟，王嘉尔穿着一身港仔潮牌揉了揉眼睛，撒出手里最后一把筹码，一巴掌拍在身边的高个子金发女伴屁股上，揉了一把，压低了声音用粤语问她：“大还是小？”

女伴撅着红嘴唇娇嗔了一下，把筹码都推向了大，纤长的手也慢慢滑向了他的裆部，意有所指的摁了一下。

王嘉尔呼吸有点急促起来，瞥了那个一直盯着他看的荷官一眼，用粤语骂道：“发你的牌，看个鬼啊！”

荷官长相斯文，是个亚洲人，穿着得体的西装，凤眼挑得高高的，闻言也只是低头温婉地笑笑，不生气也不道歉，这是大屏幕上明晃晃地显示了9点，荷官看见了轻笑了一声，眼睛在王嘉尔的裆部扫了扫，似乎在说，原来算不得大。

王嘉尔差点把手上的钻表摘下来扔过去砸破那个该死的荷官的头，但是一边的安保在虎视眈眈，毕竟王Jackson大少爷每次赌输了都要闹事的，但是他在新来的荷官朴珍荣手下就没有赢过钱，但是王嘉尔就是跟人杠上了，回回都要在这个韩国荷官的赌桌上撒银子，要不是王嘉尔的女伴都能组个小联合国了，安保们都要怀疑他根本是想泡这个荷官。

“再赌一把吗？”朴珍荣把筹码都勾向自己，操着生疏的粤语问他，眼睛垂得低低的，不知道在想什么，又斯文又聪明的模样让王嘉尔看了就来火。

“赌什么？”王嘉尔从手腕子上扔下来那块新得的大手表，扔到赌桌上，斜眼问他：“你同客人赌，不会有事情吗？”

朴珍荣摇了摇头：“不要这个。”眼睛定定地看着王嘉尔手上的克罗心手链，银色的手链在王嘉尔的大手表映衬下显得十分低调。

王嘉尔故意夸张地笑他：“你不识货的，这只手链我带好久，很旧啦，这手表新的，十几万的！”

朴珍荣看都没看那只镶满了钻石的大手表，抬眼，冷淡地问了一句：“是不是舍不得啊？”

王嘉尔愣了楞，有些黑脸，搂了女伴，捡起手表，准备走人，朴珍荣抬起手，指了指王嘉尔身边的女伴，挑着一边眉毛，说：“你输了今晚她就是我的咯？”

王嘉尔眼睛在女伴跟荷官之间逡巡了一圈，金发女伴在赌桌上送了好几次秋波给长相帅气，肌肉又鼓鼓的荷官，王嘉尔有些吃味，大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，顶了顶腮，虚张声势道：“这一晚上都是小，这一把我还跟大，你要是输了，你，哼。”

说完，指了指他的嘴巴，又指了指自己的下身，一脸的得意，总觉着给了对方什么了不得的羞辱。

没想到这个荷官这么不要脸，居然伸出舌头在上唇舔了一圈，眼神灼灼，压着声音，带着欲念地说：“那我宁愿是大的。”

一语双关，点数大，还有那双幽深的眼睛瞄向的地方，王嘉尔喉咙紧了紧，操，他没玩过男人，但是不得不说，这个荷官真他奶奶的带劲。  
言语间，结果已经出来了，王嘉尔更是狠骂了一句操，不偏不倚又是一个9点，王嘉尔把兜里的房卡往赌桌上一甩：“明天让前台给我换间屋，新房卡放前台！”

说完，扭头就走了出去，朴珍荣一双黑色的眼珠子更幽深了几分，冷着脸推拒了贴上来的金发女郎，默默地收拾着面前的筹码。

王嘉尔走出赌场大门，才觉得下身胀得厉害，也不知道是女人揉疼的，还是那个荷官给他撩得，总得找个人泄火，而且得找间屋住啊，所幸的是，赌场一出来，金碧辉煌的酒店走廊上，到处都倚着像芭比娃娃一样的女郎，可能你走过一根廊柱，你的衣角就可能被一双纤手勾住，以往王嘉尔是不放心这些野食的，但是今天也没得挑了。

不远处的廊柱后面探出了一个脑袋，是个戴了假发，穿着奇怪的水手服的亚洲女孩子，个子挺高，远远的只能看见她一双大眼睛害羞得很，一双长腿穿着白色的过膝袜，又细又直，王嘉尔看得一阵心跳加速，正要往那边走过去，衣角就被一双手拉住了。

正要婉拒这几乎把他拉得一踉跄的大力道的洋妞，一扭头，被吓了一跳，哪里是个妞儿，分明是个凶神恶煞的男人，个子比自己高了几公分，肩膀很宽，眉毛很浓，一双单眼皮横着，一边眼皮上还有两颗并列的痣，下颌线硬朗，脖子上都覆着薄薄的肌肉，又好看又man，喉结长得让人想啃一口，男人女人都能在他面前软了腿。

这么man的男人也出来卖屁股吗？

王嘉尔咽了咽口水，脑海里上演了几百个可以用来蹂躏这个硬汉美人的姿势，用蹩脚的英语，问了一句：“How much？”

林在范闻言，先是纳闷了一下，然后很快反应过来，这个死小子说的什么意思，把他当这些站街的女宾了！

余光瞥到廊柱后面的凶狠眼神，也不全是女宾........

林在范刚要开口解释，就发现这个小青年的潮牌T恤被力道过猛的他领口拉得大开，白嫩的胸膛上还隐约可见红缨诱人，后面腰线被衣服勒出来一个美好的弧度，屁股又挺又翘，不知道一只手握不握得住。

林在范也不知道这走廊上的女宾都是什么价，就伸出一只手，冲王嘉尔比了个5。

王嘉尔当着林在范的面掏出钱包，掏出一张500mop的票子给他，林在范用食指夹着揣进自己的兜里，从手包里掏出房卡：“My place？”

一边的外国女郎们都目瞪口呆，500mop能睡到这么好看的？还自己开好房了的？是不是小情侣玩情趣呢？而廊柱后面的大个子亚洲“小姑娘”一脸阴鸷，手包在廊柱上狠狠砸了好几下，昂贵的五金扣子全都刮花了也不在意。

而另外两个当事人都毫无所知，王嘉尔躺在林在范的豪华套间的大沙发上吃着客房服务刚刚送上来的耶律时，觉得好像哪里不太对，他一个卖屁股的居然住的套间比我王Jackson还高十层楼？

但是林在范届时已经穿了浴袍出来，短发没有吹干，背在脑后，皮肤因为昏暗的灯光显得有点蜜色，上面沾着水珠，让人想啃，想舔，想咬，这个高大又性感得过分的男人就一步步走过来，蹲在王嘉尔的面前，把鼻子拱到他的大腿根处，深深嗅了好几下，轻笑着骂道：“stink！”

王嘉尔又气又羞，小兄弟也不争气地升旗致敬，王嘉尔揪着他的湿发，嘟囔了一句：“我付了钱的。”

“yep，you pay me for sex.”林在范伸手把他的运动裤一把拉了下来，连内裤也没放过，无辜的小可怜就弹了出来，虽然长势不错，绝对平均值以上，但是被林在范的大手一掐，就委屈得冒眼泪了。

王嘉尔的皮肤很白，只要用力揉一下，就会泛粉，整个柱体跟会阴部都因为林在范的疼爱泛着粉色的玉泽，被林在范抓着几乎要掉下沙发，被林在范用腿支撑住，两条腿大开骑在林在范的一条腿上，林在范把他卡在沙发上，压着他，与他口舌交缠，小金主还没有洗澡，还带着点汗味，身上的香水味很重，林在范本是不喜欢香水味的，但是王嘉尔的体味跟香水味产生的化学反应让他想把王嘉尔整个拆吃入腹。

王嘉尔的屁股在林在范的腿上没一会儿就觉得硌得慌，主要是林在范大腿上的腿毛搔刮着他全身最敏感的地方，从未有人开采过的禁地，他挣扎着想摆脱这种瘙痒难耐的折磨，但是被林在范压得死死的，动弹不得，下身更是汗液与不明液体纠缠淋漓得一塌糊涂。

林在范也是憋久了，没有太专注前戏，凶猛的亲吻啃咬一路向下，手也没闲着，把人翻了个个儿，跪趴在沙发边缘，润滑剂挤了他一屁股，拍了拍他的屁股蛋，伸手进去抠挖，把人都用手指头奸得哼唧了，又开了一管新的润滑剂，一半挤进去，一半挤在自己肿胀的硕大上，扶着慢慢挤进去。

王嘉尔也不知道怎么回事，明明脑子里记得要站主导地位，结果脑子想的色情步骤都被这个男人用来欺负自己，那根东西挤进来的时候他觉得自己的身体都要被撑坏了，从小皮实的男孩子居然就掉了金豆豆，但是换来的却是一下狠狠地捅到底，林在范在他耳边说：“你哭起来真带劲，尤其是被我草哭的时候。”

王嘉尔突然反应过来：“我操你妈你会讲中文你装什么大尾巴狼！”

“language！”林在范眉头一皱，狠狠顶了他一下，整个人伏在他身上，高温把下身的人都捂出了情热的汗液，两个人纠缠在一起，又湿又黏腻，根本分不开，只想索取对方更多。

林在范咬着牙，在狭窄的甬道里冲动着，又不停因为王嘉尔各种生动的小表情产生新的情动，最后王嘉尔求饶说不行了才释放在他体内。

林在范抱着王嘉尔去浴室清洗了一遍，又把他抱着回了卧室，放在大床上，从钱包里掏出四张500mop的票子扔在他身上，王嘉尔刚要问他什么意思，就看见他在阴影里露出阴险的大白牙，吓得差点滚下床：“操！我不做了！四次你直接杀了我吧！”

而王嘉尔自己开的套间里，朴珍荣枯坐在吧台上，一杯一杯给自己续着威士忌，他听赌场门口的一些“姐妹”告诉他，王嘉尔被一个面生的男人带走了，她们说那个男人梳着背头，高大又凶狠，但是长得很帅，眼皮上有两颗痣。

而目睹了全过程的“小姑娘”在酒店的泳池边抱着一个大椰子跟看起来像是管家的男人发脾气：“都是你出的馊主意，小爷我穿了一晚上的小裙子，结果呢，他被一个傻大个勾走了！”

管家崔荣宰在心里翻了个白眼，嘟囔道：“就你还说别人是傻大个......”

 

欲望的火星被点燃，游戏已经开始了，谁也别想独善其身。


End file.
